


Love Letters

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: Aaron feels the need to make up for all the days he missed out on with Robert.





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for tumblr after receiving a prompt.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Tumblr: @prettyboysugden

It started small a first, a mere idea popping into Aaron’s head when he was supposed to be working. He could see a pile of post-it notes on Robert’s desk, the neon colours practically calling his name. It was the pink ones at first, only a few of them left and Aaron knew it was because Robert tended to write on whatever surface he could find. Recently, he had started doodling all over the small square of the neon paper whilst on the phone to a client, sticking it on the wall after he’d done. Aaron would know if the client was stressful or not judged on the scribbles made by Robert. For example, Mr Thompson was a bad client, and Robert’s scribbles ranged from quickly drawn tornadoes to lightning bolts. Mr Jones, however, was a great client, which was reflected by Robert’s flowers and spirals.

  
_ Day One _

  
The first one was nothing special. A sticky note attached to the metal of a flask sat atop the kitchen table. Robert had an early morning meeting, something that, as much as he loved to get contracts signed and making more money, he despised. He hated early morning meetings, the whole premise of waking up at the crack of dawn, leaving Aaron alone in bed and having to drive while the motorways are practically a barren desert. This morning, Aaron woke up at the same time as Robert, not able to sleep through the alarm like he usually could, and whilst Robert was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, Aaron was downstairs, legs bare and torso only covered by a grey hoodie. He made Robert coffee, knowing how much he liked it in the morning, especially when he had a meeting first thing, putting it in the silver flask and sticking the pink square of paper on it.

  
**I know you’ll smash this meeting, and I also know I love you x**

  
Robert read it before he even left the house, a warm smile on his face as he pulled it off and quickly found a pen, scribbling **I** **love** **you** **too** **x** on it and leaving it on the kitchen table. Aaron would find it when he came back downstairs in a few hours time to get make breakfast for Liv before school. Liv had rolled her eyes when she saw it, groaning internally, even though she adored how much they loved each other secretly.

  
It was simple really. A simple message and loving gesture to start Robert’s day off right. Robert did smash the meeting, getting the new client to sign the contract within the first hour of being there, gaining more contacts from him in the next half of the meeting.

  
Robert didn’t think anything of Aaron’s gesture, just thought Aaron did it because Robert accidently woke him up early. He was hardly a romantic man, normally having Robert peck his head about doing something for their anniversaries- and even then, Aaron didn’t always want to get dressed up and go out.

 

_ Day Two _

The second present Aaron left for Robert, was an old jumper of Aaron’s. He’d worn it out so much, to the point that the inside of it just didn’t feel as fluffy as it had done all those months before, the colour had faded from black to an almost charcoal grey. The arms were stretched and slightly disfigured, a sure sign that it was Aaron’s because he had a habit of fisting the material and covering his entire hands with it. Robert always found that little quality so endearing, and Aaron didn’t even realise he was doing it until someone pointed it out.

  
He’d left it on top of Robert’s pillow, folded neatly and with a post-it note attached again. Robert noticed it after he got out of the shower. Aaron had gone to work at the scrapyard, Liv to school and Robert had a day off work after a few early starts and late finishes in a row. He dried off his body, shrugging some loose jeans on, standing topless as he picked up the post-it note. **I know this is your favourite jumper of mine. I love you x** was scribbled on it in blue ink, the dots on the ‘i’s a rushed attempt at a circle rather than a dot. Robert smiled, placing the paper on his bedside table, lifting Aaron’s jumper up and putting it on. It was a little bit small on the arms compared to what Robert himself would like, but it had the unmistakable scent of Aaron, so he couldn’t really complain.

  
He wore it for the rest of the day, leaving for the pub in the afternoon to have a pint with Aaron, his leather jacket covering the short arms. Nobody took any interest in what he was wearing, nobody twigging that it was actually Aaron’s jumper; apart from Aaron.

  
Aaron loved seeing Robert in his clothes. That was why he gave it to Robert. It was the familiarity he loved. The fact that he could wear Robert’s clothes, and that Robert could wear his and nobody seemed to care. The fact that he could buy a jumper for himself, deliberately getting it a size or two bigger, just so it would fit on Robert’s tall body. Half the time, their clothes ended up being jumbled up in their shared wardrobe, even if it was meant to be Aaron’s clothes on the left, Robert’s clothes on the right.

  
“I see you got it then.” Aaron commented when he walked into the pub, seeing Robert leaning against the bar, pint already quarterly drunk.

  
Robert nodded, pulling at the material a little bit. “I mean, it’s a bit short on the arms but you can’t win everything, can ya?”

  
Aaron scoffed a laugh, elbowing Robert in the ribcage playfully. “You look better than me in it.”

  
“That’s definitely debatable.” Robert commented, leaning in to kiss Aaron quickly, knowing that Aaron doesn’t particularly like public displays of affection.

  
“Not for me it ain’t.”

 

_Day Six_

A rose. A deep red rose. It was a joke present. Aaron left a single red rose in a vase for Robert only a couple of days after they’d ended up watching the new version of ‘Beauty and the Beast’, and Robert had jokingly said that he wanted a rose. Although Aaron knew it was just a joke, he took inspiration from it and went into a florist to buy one for Robert.

**  
I’ll be the Beauty if you’re the Beast. I love you x** was written on this post-it note, this time stuck on the vase, the condensation practically tearing it. Robert had cracked up when he read it, laughing to the point that tears started to form.

  
It was just one of those passing comments he’d made that Aaron just seemed to remember, and Robert absolutely loved him for it. Aaron came downstairs only moments after Robert had managed to stop laughing, wrapping his arms around Robert’s waist. “You better have enjoyed that, because I’m never buying flowers for you again. One’s expensive enough, and it stabbed me.”

  
Robert couldn’t help it, he started laughing again, twisting around under Aaron’s hold to actually hug Aaron back. “We’ll need flowers for the wedding.” He said, a smirk on his face as he kissed Aaron’s neck.

  
“You can sort them out then.” Aaron said firmly, tipping his head slightly to the side so Robert could keep kissing his neck, working his way up to just below Aaron’s ear, and Robert knew from Aaron’s breathing that he’d managed to get in just the right spot.

  
_ Day Seventeen _

  
Aaron was still leaving presents for Robert, and if he didn’t leave a present, he left a note. Some days he forgot to leave either, and Robert definitely missed them, but Aaron still managed to text or ring to say he loves Robert, and suddenly everything in the world felt right.

  
This morning was one of those where Aaron forgot to leave anything for Robert. He’d left early for a pick up, having to drive over the Pennine border to get three scrapped cars. It’d bring in a lot of money so it was definitely worth it in the long run, but Robert couldn’t help but feel as though Aaron had forgotten all about him.

  
That was until just before dinner, when Robert’s phone buzzed on the desk, breaking him out of the eerie silence that the scrapyard seemed to have adopted. Aaron had left him a message, two of them. The first one being a photo, one that Robert recognised as from the beginning of 2015. They were both in a bed, Aaron curled up practically on Robert, pulling the white bedsheet over his face. Robert knew exactly when this was taken. He’d taken it himself on Aaron’s phone, the first night they spent together, away from the village. Robert wasn’t proud of having the affair, but it gave him Aaron, so he couldn’t complain about it.

  
The message attached was: **our first photo. I love you x**

  
And it was, it was the first photo they ever had together, even though you’d look at it and think they’d been together for years judging by the wide smiles on their faces and blushed cheeks.  
Robert hadn’t seen that photo for years, probably not since it was taken, and truth be told, he honestly had forgotten it even existed. But the memory was still there, and so he saved it and sent Aaron a text back.

  
_ Day Thirty _

  
An entire month had passed since Robert had started to receive gifts and messages from Aaron. He hadn’t really noticed as to why Aaron was doing it- not at the start. It was something Aaron had said to him a week back that made Robert realise it.

  
“We have months to catch up on.” He’d said, like Robert wasn’t already aware of that. But that wasn’t the case. It was more than that.

  
He’d been giving Robert these gifts each day for everyday that they spent apart.  
The minute that Robert worked this out, he knew he had to surprise Aaron with a bigger present, just to prove that the fact that they broke up doesn’t mean anything, because they never stopped loving each other and they’re back together now.

  
Within the matter of an hour, Robert had booked and printed off the receipt for a weekend away with Aaron. It was a last minute thing, but he knew that Aaron always liked spring, when the grass was dewy, and the sun was warm, with the air a little frosty. (He also knew that the main reason why Aaron loved spring was for the lambs being born.)

  
Robert woke him up the next morning with breakfast in bed, a bacon sandwich and a strong cup of tea. “Morning sleepyhead.” He whispered in Aaron’s ear, silently laughing when Aaron’s face screwed up and tried to push Robert away, muttering in his sleep stricken state.

  
“Need more sleep.”

  
Robert kissed his cheek, before speaking again. “Suppose I’ll have to eat this brekkie myself then.”

  
That woke Aaron up. Not straight away, but he began to twist, stretching his arms out in front of him, one or two of his bones cracking at the pull, but he felt better for it afterwards. Then he managed to sit himself up, his pyjama pants riding low on his hips and his bare chest uncovered by the duvet sheet.

  
“What’s this for?” He asked when Robert put the plate on Aaron’s lap and passed him the mug of tea.

  
Robert just shrugged. “Showing you that I love you.” He admitted. “That and the fact you don’t need to make up for the days we missed out on.”

  
Aaron bit his lip shyly before gulping down some tea. “I feel like I have to.”

  
“Well you don’t.” Robert confirmed. “Because we’ve got the rest of our lives together, and a couple of months apart in nothing compared to that.

  
Aaron grinned, leaning over and kissing Robert, neither of them bothered in the slightest that Aaron hadn’t brushed his teeth. When he pulled away, his eyes were caught on the paper that definitely wasn’t on Robert’s bedside the night before, now taking the place of his new Stephen King novel.

  
“What’s that?” He asked, leaning over Robert further and grabbing it. “Booking for the Lakes?”

  
“You’re not the only one who can organise a surprise.” Robert chuckled, drinking his own coffee. “It’s for next weekend, your mums having Liv, and we’re gonna spend a whole 62 hours together doing whatever we want.”

  
Aaron didn’t care at that point, he just launched himself at Robert, pressing a long, hard kiss to his lips, Robert moaning under the pressure of it.

  
“I love you.” Aaron said, releasing away from the touch for only a couple of seconds.

  
“I know.” Robert admitted, his fingers coming up to thread through Aaron’s hair. “I love you too.”


End file.
